<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft and Sweet by fanoftheimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831936">Soft and Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines'>fanoftheimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Umbrella Academy Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Homelessness mention, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Polyamory, Powered!reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Klaus and Ben Would Include</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Ben Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Umbrella Academy Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soft and Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reader Gender: Gender Neutral<br/></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dating Klaus and Ben Would Include</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: homelessness mentions, abuse and trauma mentions, drug mentions<br/>A/N: I decided to just make this a headcanon and not a mix like the last one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>You met Klaus when you were browsing at a bookstore. </li>
<li>Ben saw you looking at a favorite book of his and bugged Klaus to go talk to you about it.</li>
<li>You thought he was strange – He <em>did</em> talk to himself, after all – but he was charming and funny and something about him made you want to hang out with him.</li>
<li>Which was why, by the time you were ready to leave the bookstore, you had asked him if he wanted to get food with you.</li>
<li>Klaus’ face lit up at the offer and gladly took it without hesitation. – He hadn’t eaten in a day or so and he didn’t really have the money, so free food wasn’t something he was about to shut down – Plus, both he and Ben really liked you and would love to get to know you better.</li>
<li>You went to a nearby café and just talked while you ate.</li>
<li>While you ate, you noticed his hands were shaking, his leg was bouncing, and there was a sheen of sweat on his skin. So, naturally concerned, you asked him if he was okay and what was wrong. He blew you off, telling you it was nothing. But, you pushed him.</li>
<li>That’s when he told you about his drug use.</li>
<li>While he spoke, he pushed his jacket sleeves up, revealing his Umbrella Academy tattoo.</li>
<li>“Does it have to do with that?” You asked when he finished.</li>
<li>Klaus wouldn’t make eye contact with you as he confided in you about his powers and how the drugs factored into that.</li>
<li>You were really touched that he told you about it. Klaus didn’t seem like the kind of person who genuinely told people about his actual problems.</li>
<li>After that, you gave him your number and told him to call you whenever he needed.</li>
<li>You didn’t hear from Klaus again until he called you from a payphone just outside of a rehab center.</li>
<li>He asked you to pick him up and if you wanted to go out with him.</li>
<li>Of course, you said yes.</li>
<li>You picked him up and asked him where he wanted to go.</li>
<li>He turned to the empty back seat and asked whoever was there where they wanted to go. You raised an eyebrow, but let it go. Once he got an answer, he turned back to you and repeated it.</li>
<li>Klaus was craving eggs and Ben – his dead brother, apparently – liked waffles, so you took him to a breakfast restaurant.</li>
<li>Once you got to the restaurant, you asked him about what happened earlier in the car.</li>
<li>That’s when he told you about Ben. You immediately asked him to tell you about him.</li>
<li>You, in turn, told him about your powers to manipulate pain.</li>
<li>While you couldn’t actually talk to Ben, you instantly took a liking to him.</li>
<li>It was weird at first, listening to Klaus have conversations with someone you couldn’t hear or see and being able to ask someone unseen a question and then getting an actual answer, but you got used to it after a few more times hanging out with them.</li>
<li>After your first date, Klaus came over to your apartment almost regularly. He didn’t really have a place to stay – not that he told you that – so he liked being able to stay at your place.</li>
<li>Plus Ben constantly bugged him about spending time with you.</li>
<li>Ben had a crush on you since your first date with Klaus.</li>
<li>Klaus totally noticed. He’d spent every conceivable moment with Ben since his death, so of course, he noticed the heart-eyed way Ben looked at you.</li>
<li>He was selfish and wanted you all to himself at first, so he tried his best to ignore it at first.</li>
<li>After you became official, you two became a lot more physical. Lots of kissing, cuddling, and hand-holding.</li>
<li>Klaus had a complicated relationship with touch because of his powers.</li>
<li>Ghosts were always trying to touch him and crowd him. So, for the most part, he didn’t like people touching him a whole lot.</li>
<li>But he was also unbelievably touch-starved. None of his family ever really expressed love through physical touch and Klaus was never good at relationships, so he just really yearned for the sweet touch of another person.</li>
<li>But for some reason, it’s easy with you.</li>
<li>He loved holding your hand and kissing you and cuddling with you and leaning against you and just physically touch you as much as possible.</li>
<li>He absolutely adored when you ran your hands through his hair.</li>
<li>Most days, Klaus was the little spoon. He loved the feeling of your arms wrapped around him. It made him feel loved and reminded him you’re actually alive.</li>
<li>He would randomly pull you into hugs for the same reason.</li>
<li>When you cuddle, he’d put his head in the crook of your neck and hold you tightly. It’s like he was trying to get as close to you as possible.</li>
<li>Whenever you touched him, you liked to take whatever pain he was feeling – you only ever really used your powers for Klaus.  </li>
<li>Seeing as Klaus was so, let’s say fragile, you liked to let him dictate the pace of your relationship. You didn’t want to push him too far and have him run away.</li>
<li>In that same vein, he didn’t like to talk about his family and childhood much. You didn’t push him because you could only guess what kind of trauma he went through and he’d tell you on his own time.</li>
<li>Both Klaus and Ben really appreciated that.</li>
<li>Speaking of Ben, you asked about him all the time.</li>
<li>You always included him in your conversations, even though you had to use Klaus as an unreliable translator.</li>
<li>After a while, Klaus got annoyed by the whole thing and decided to give you an Ouija board so you could talk to him yourself.</li>
<li>You were apprehensive, but it worked.</li>
<li>So, when Klaus wasn’t around, you and Ben talked through the Ouija board and finally got to know each other better without Klaus’ not-so-perfect translations.</li>
<li>That’s how you got to know Ben so well.</li>
<li>He always made the best book recommendations.</li>
<li>You always listened to Ben when he needed to vent about his family. He loved when you listened to him because it often felt like no one did, even Klaus.</li>
<li>You got used to having Ben around when Klaus was. You always pulled out another chair or glass or whatever for Ben without really thinking.</li>
<li>You also tried to guess where Ben was so you could look in his direction when you talked to him.</li>
<li>Ben’s heart melted when you did that.</li>
<li>Despite your weird but sweet relationship with Ben, Klaus was always your priority.</li>
<li>Klaus loved that you treated him like a priority. It wasn’t something he was used to. His family never really did that and he never really felt taken care of or loved like that before.</li>
<li>You always encouraged him to get sober, but understood that it was quite the undertaking. It always hurt to watch him destroy himself in an effort to keep the ghosts at bay.</li>
<li>When he’s up to it, he’d let you help him get sober. He’d let you take him to support groups and rehab centers. You helped him through his withdrawal symptoms as best you could and you comforted and cleaned him up after he woke up from nightmares.</li>
<li>After almost 6 months, you finally asked Klaus to move in with you.</li>
<li>They practically lived with you anyway, so it wasn’t all that different.</li>
<li>He was positively beautiful in the mornings. A fact you never fail to remind him of. </li>
<li>Klaus had a habit of practically sleeping on top of you to reassure himself that you’re not dead. You’d wake up most mornings to his limbs thrown over yours and his chest resting on yours.</li>
<li>He loved to sleep in and would force you back to bed on your days off when you tried to get up.</li>
<li>He loved taking showers and baths with you. If you were taking one without him, he’d jump in with you and wash your hair. Not that you were complaining. The feeling of his fingers running through your hair and massaging your head was heavenly. </li>
<li>Klaus absolutely loved terms of endearment. He loved when you used them and he loved using them for you.</li>
<li>Klaus constantly stole your clothes, but you didn’t really mind.</li>
<li>After he moved in, Klaus felt guilty at how much you did. He knew how much you worked and how tired you were when you got home and he just wanted to help you.</li>
<li>So, he convinced Ben to help him learn how to cook as a surprise for you.</li>
<li>He also started doing more chores around the apartment.</li>
<li>While he still struggled with his addiction, he wanted to try to get sober for you. You made him want to be a better person.</li>
<li>Which led to him trying to expand his powers.</li>
<li>It turned out he could summon Ben so that you could see him. And you could actually touch him.</li>
<li>You were so excited to finally meet Ben in person, to finally see his face.</li>
<li>You’d been denying your underlying romantic feelings for Ben since you first started regularly talking to him through the Ouija board.</li>
<li>You always thought he was a sweetheart and actually quite funny. But seeing his face for the first time had you absolutely enamored.</li>
<li>It was then that you realized you needed to talk to Klaus about your obvious crush on his ghostly brother.</li>
<li>You expected him to take it badly because you romantically liked two different people.</li>
<li>But he took it surprisingly well, all things considering.</li>
<li>He knew you both were crushing on each other. But he also knew how much you loved him too.</li>
<li>Klaus was familiar with polyamorous relationships – he’d been in a few himself – but never with his own brother.</li>
<li>But that didn’t mean you weren’t going to try.</li>
<li>And so began your relationship with Klaus <em>and</em> Ben.</li>
<li>Ben was extremely jealous of Klaus’ ability to touch you after you become official.</li>
<li>He wanted nothing more than to hold your hand or hug you.</li>
<li>For obvious reasons, your relationship with Ben relied more on verbal love than physical love.</li>
<li>You loved showering Ben with compliments, telling him how beautiful he was, how funny he was, how sweet he was, and how much you appreciated him.</li>
<li>You loved reading together. When you read and knew he was there, you went slowly so he could read over your shoulder. Sometimes, you would even read aloud to him.</li>
<li>You bought him books you thought he’d like when you saw them.</li>
<li>Most times, Ben’s sarcasm amused you – mostly when it wasn’t directed toward you. Other times, it irritated you – like when you were already upset.</li>
<li>When you got into fights with Ben, you walked away from each other before one of you said something regretful.</li>
<li>Sometimes you fought through the Ouija board, other times through Klaus, but either way, one of you always had to walk away so you both could cool down.</li>
<li>Once you did, you both usually apologized to each other and talked things out calmer than before.</li>
<li>You got in fights with Klaus more often than Ben, though.</li>
<li>Those fights were a mix of passive aggressiveness and yelling. When Klaus fights, he fights dirty and hits hard, and you’re no exception. You’d often have to walk away because he said something hurtful. He could be so abrasive and rude sometimes.</li>
<li>If the fight was really bad, Ben would help you both calm down and talk out your issues. He basically acted as a neutral party, which you were eternally grateful for.</li>
<li>But afterward, when you both calmed down and talked it through, you made up with dozens of apologies and kisses, cuddles, and sex.</li>
<li>Even when you were upset with Klaus, you still helped him manage his addiction.</li>
<li>You were well aware Klaus was never going to be completely sober, so you did your best to help him when you could. You picked him up after meetings and occasionally went with him.</li>
<li>When he was tired and stressed, you’d rub his back and hold him against you. His body would start to relax and sag against you and eventually, he’d drift off to a semi-peaceful sleep.</li>
<li>You tried to make sure he knew that you appreciated him trying and you were proud of him either way.</li>
<li>When the ghosts got too much, you tried to distract him.</li>
<li>Ben was thankful that he didn’t have to do as much work in regards to Klaus’ sobriety.</li>
<li>Klaus’ fragile sobriety led to him being able to summon Ben more often.</li>
<li>You absolutely lit up when he was able to let you see and touch Ben.</li>
<li>Ben loved it too. He wouldn’t tell Klaus, but he was grateful.</li>
<li>Ben was touch-starved from being dead and absolutely melted when you pulled him into you for the first time.</li>
<li>You and Ben were practically attached to each other when he was corporeal.</li>
<li>Ben loved kisses. Forehead, knuckle, neck, and cheek kisses were his favorite.</li>
<li>You especially loved kissing up his neck and up his jawline.</li>
<li>You’d absolutely love to kiss his chest, but were afraid of overwhelming him.</li>
<li>He loved it when you ran your fingers through his hair.  </li>
<li>He loved holding your hand.</li>
<li>He absolutely sat in your lap whenever he was corporeal.</li>
<li>When you were first able to regularly see him, you couldn’t take your eyes off him. He’s so pretty. He’s caught you staring at him a few times when he looks especially beautiful.</li>
<li>His smile made you weak in the knees.</li>
<li>Klaus constantly interrupted your and Ben’s alone time by saying “You guys keeping it PG in here?” to which Ben would get flustered and you would laugh and throw something him.</li>
<li>All three of you went out on dates all the time. That way, you could talk with Ben inconspicuously.</li>
<li>When you met their family, they thought you were insane because you were talking to seemingly no one. They were still happy you were helping Klaus, though.</li>
<li>You cheered Klaus up when his family brushed him off.</li>
<li>He played with your fingers when he was nervous.</li>
<li>He loved it when you kissed his forehead, nose, and cheeks. It just made him smile.</li>
<li>He loved hickeys. His head thrown back, lips parted and your fingers tangled in his hair, as you left hickeys all along his jaw. He loved leaving them along your neck and thighs in return.</li>
<li>You adored kissing up his chest. The way he reacted to any form of pleasure was gorgeous.</li>
<li>You loved hearing both of their voices. They calmed you in a way nothing really could.</li>
<li>Klaus realized you had a thing for when he spoke other languages, so he did it all the time.</li>
<li>Both of them, but especially Klaus, loved to dance, both with and without you. Watching them made you fall in love with them even more.</li>
<li>Sure, life wasn’t perfect, but Klaus and Ben made it better.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blissful Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You reunite with Klaus and Ben after getting separated in the 1960s.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: N/A<br/>A/N: This is shorter because I wrote this in a single day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>When you agreed to help Klaus and Ben’s long lost younger (older?) brother stop the apocalypse, you didn’t think Vanya would be the cause.</li>
<li>You definitely didn’t expect to see Ben kill a bunch of gunmen and then ending up time traveling.</li>
<li>With a flash of blue, you landed hard on in the middle of an alleyway. The sun was high in the sky and it was incredibly hot.</li>
<li>You immediately started yelling for Klaus, Ben, Diego, anyone really.</li>
<li>You ended up wandering out toward the phone booth and finding the day’s newspaper. 1961. Texas.</li>
<li>You ended up wandering around the city, looking for your boys, hoping they were alive.</li>
<li>Eventually, you got a job at a small store on the edge of the city.</li>
<li>It was the end of your shift and you were just walking out the door when you saw a man handing out flyers to people.</li>
<li>You avoided eye-contact and tried to slip past him unnoticed, but he noticed and called after you.</li>
<li>With a curse, you stopped. He came up to you and started talking about this cult he was a part of.</li>
<li>You were completely disinterested until he handed you the flyer.</li>
<li>The man – the Prophet – looked just like your Klaus, but with long, wavy hair.</li>
<li>You immediately turned to the man. “Where is this? Can you take me there?”</li>
<li>The man lit up and started rambling about the Prophet’s message.</li>
<li>You gave the eccentric man a tight smile and said. “Can you take me there now? I’d love to meet the Prophet and hear his message.”</li>
<li>He nodded a few times and mumbled, “Of course, of course,” before taking you by the hand and dragging you to his car.</li>
<li>You felt crazy getting into a car with a strange man, but the idea of seeing Klaus again made any fear irrelevant.</li>
<li>He took you to a gorgeous mansion on the outskirts of Dallas. It was shocking to see where Klaus ended up. How did he even und up starting a cult at a literal mansion?</li>
<li>You were shaking just walking up to the front door. Your stomach was practically doing summersaults.</li>
<li>The man guided you through the house until you came to a pair of ornate closed doors.</li>
<li>He knocked and asked the Prophet if he could come in.</li>
<li>“I’m busy… uh… meditating!” A familiar voice yelled back through the doors.</li>
<li>
<em>Holy shit.</em> Your breath hitched at the sound of his gorgeous voice.</li>
<li>You didn’t waste any time in pushing the doors open and bursting into the room.</li>
<li>The first thing you noticed was Klaus’ tall, lanky form. His back was facing you. His brown hair was long, just reaching around his shoulders. He looked different, but good.</li>
<li>“I said I was-!” He said annoyed, spinning around in a huff. His words died in his throat as he took you in. “Y/N…” He whispered, face slack with shock.</li>
<li>A large smile grew on your face. “Klaus.”</li>
<li>You weren’t sure who moved first, but the next thing you knew, you were held tight against his bare chest. Klaus’ arms were clinging desperately to your back. His face was buried in your neck. One of your hands tangled in his soft curls. The other was holding his back desperately.</li>
<li>The man cleared his throat.</li>
<li>Klaus lifted his head from your neck and sighed. He pulled apart from you, but kept his arm around your lower back. “Thank you for bringing my lost love home to me.” He said smoothly, almost fake. “Please leave us.”</li>
<li>The man nodded, held his palms open, bowed slightly, and shut the doors behind him as he left.</li>
<li>The second he was gone, Klaus grabbed your face and pulled you into a kiss. A happy giggle burst its way out of your throat and you gladly returned the kiss.</li>
<li>“I’ve missed you so much!” Klaus smiled.</li>
<li>You brushed his hair out of his face and smiled. “Me too. You look amazing, sweetheart.”</li>
<li>A small pink dusting appeared on his cheeks. “I’m clean.”</li>
<li>You gasped. “Klaus, that’s amazing!! I’m so proud of you!”</li>
<li>He smiled softly at you and brought his hands to rest on your hips. He didn’t say anything, just took you in.</li>
<li>You did the same to him.</li>
<li>Then, out of nowhere, he rolled his eyes and glared over his shoulder.</li>
<li>“Alright, alright. Give me a minute, will ya?” He said.</li>
<li>You raised an eyebrow and looked behind him. “Is Ben here?”</li>
<li>Klaus took his hands off your waist and held them out. They glowed that familiar blue color and Ben’s ghostly form suddenly appeared.</li>
<li>You squealed at the sight of him. “Ben!!!!”</li>
<li>You rushed over to him and immediately pulled him into a hug.</li>
<li>Ben pushed his head into your neck and took a deep breath. “I’m so glad to see you.” He whispered.</li>
<li>You smiled and kissed just behind his ear. His breath hitched, so you kissed lower on his jawline. “I love you, Ben.”</li>
<li>“I love you, too.”</li>
<li>It wasn’t the first time you’d told each other you loved each other, but after not seeing each other in so long, it felt more special than any other time before.</li>
<li>Klaus was smiling behind you, with so much love in his eyes.</li>
<li>Eventually, the three of you moved to sit on the bed to just catch up.</li>
<li>You talked until the sunset and the talked a bit more until Klaus finally decided he wanted to show you just how much he missed you.</li>
<li>Take that to mean what you want.</li>
<li>When the sunlight flooded the bedroom windows, you felt better than you’d ever felt. Your boys slept peacefully next to you. Even if you couldn’t see Ben when you woke up, you knew he was still curled up against you. Klaus was pressed against your back as close as he could physically be.</li>
<li>For the first time since you landed in 1961, you were truly happy.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was cross-posted on <a href="https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>.<br/><a href="https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/want-to-support-my-writing-heres-how">Click here</a> to find out how to support me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>